Love confession
by AllisonDiCuore
Summary: Este fic es una serie de One Shot en las que confesaras tu amor a los protagonistas de este maravilloso anime ¿o seran ellas los que se declaren? o se aceptan peticiones y sucerencias, entren y lean pliss
1. 1 Zero

**Mi amado cazador**

Zero Kiryuu a sido mi obsesión desde que entre a la academia Cross, convertido en vampiro por una pura sangre siendo el un cazador y perdiendo a todo su familia; su odio hacia los vampiros estaba bien fundado pero dolía muchísimo saber que el chico que era tu obsesión se convirtió en el chico al que ahora amas y te odia por el simple hecho de no ser humana.

-En este momento envidio mucho a Yuki- dije en voz baja mientras observaba a Zero hablando con Yuki en el jardín.

-No deberías torturarte de esa manera- me dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-No hace usted lo mismo, Kaname-sama- dije volteándome a ver a Kaname que también observaba a Yuki y Zero en el jardín.

-Es diferente- dijo el volviendo sus ojos marrón rojizo hacia mi.

-Por que usted si es correspondido?- le pregunte con una sonrisa triste, el sonrió levemente caminando hacia mi para depositar un suave beso en mi frente haciéndome sonrojar.

-Estas segura de que no eres correspondida?- dijo desviando su ojos de los míos hacia la ventana, voltee solo para ver como Zero fulminaba con la mirada a Kaname mientras Yuki le miraba con anhelo.

Me marche de allí sin mirar a tras ya que necesitaba despejarme, me dirigí hacia el lago y una vez allí cerré los ojos dejando que la brisa fresca meciese mi cabello.

-Uh, por que es la amor tiene que ser tan complicado- dije con un suspiro abriendo mis ojos para alzar la mirada hacia la luna llena.

-No deberías esta aquí, _- dijo la voz de Zero a mis espaldas, me voltee a verlo solo para ser recibida con la mirada mas fría que allá visto en mi vida.

"Tanto odia a los vampiros que incluso a mi me mira de ese modo?" pensé con tristeza bajando mis ojos al suelo y suspirando abatida.

-No te preocupes Kiryuu-san, ya me marcho- le dije comenzando a caminar de regreso a los dormitorios.

-_!- me llamo Zero en voz alta haciendo que volviese el rostro hacia él mirándole con curiosidad pues su mirada había cambiado a una mas calida y confusa.

-Por que eres tan distinta a los otros vampiros?- me pregunto consiguiendo que me volviese del todo para estar frente a frente.

-Que quieres decir, Kiryuu-san?- le pregunte sin entender, Zero se acerco mas a mi hasta estar casi pegados mientras su ojos morados brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Te vi en la ciudad- dijo Zero lo que me hizo recordar al pequeño niño perdido que encontré, el pequeño se alejo de su madre y tropezó raspándose la rodilla y yo le cure ya que siempre llevaba tiritas en mi bolso al ser algo torpe luego le había llevado hasta su madre.

-Solo hice lo que tu hubieras echo en mi lugar- le conteste tomándolo por sorpresa, el se quedo pensativo por un momento el cual aproveche para deleitarme de su olor a bosque y sándalo.

-Eres diferente a los otros- dijo Zero que me miro con curiosidad al ver que mi vista estaba fija en sus labios, solo salí de mi trance cuando note su mano en mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, que decías- le dije yo algo desorientada y sonrojada solo para que el se echara a reír por lo bajo.

-Tú… eres muy despistada ¿no?- dijo el haciendo que me pusiera aun mas roja.

-A veces- le conteste avergonzada y con la vista baja hasta que sentí como mi rostro era alzado y unos labios calido se encontraban con los míos, "Zero" pensé con mis ojos clavados en los suyos hasta que poco a poco ambos cerramos los ojos dejándonos llevar por la dulce sensación de nuestros labios unidos.

-Mmm- gimió Zero separándose de mí de repente dejándome desconcertada.

-Que sucede?- le pregunte acercándome a él pues se había alejado un poco.

-No te acerque- dijo Zero levantando su rostro y dejándome ver sus ojos rojos, "esta sediento" pensé acercándome mas al el sin mostrar ningún miedo.

-Tranquilo Zero, ¿cuanto hace que no bebes?- le pregunte terminando de acercarme a él y tomando sus rostro entre mis manos.

-Las pastillas no funcionan- dijo el con la respiración agitada y dirigiendo su mirada a mi delicado cuello, entendí muy bien lo que necesitaba y no dude en ofrecerle el preciado liquido carmesí.

-Hazlo, bebe de mi Zero- le dije sin dudar, confiaba en el y lo amaba lo suficiente como para entregarle mi sangre e incluso mi vida si fuera necesario.

-Yo… no puedo…- dijo el frunciendo su ceño con angustia, siendo atrevida me puse de putilla y lo bese; el me correspondió al instante el beso moviendo sus labios sobre los míos, me separe en busca de aire y dirigí la boca de Zero hasta mi cuello donde latía mi pulso.

-Te amo Zero, si mi sangre es lo que necesitas tómala pues seria capaz hasta de dar mi vida por ti- le dije expresando mis sentimientos lo mejor que pude con la respiración entre cortada.

-_- dijo Zero en un gemido lastimero ante de atravesar mi delicado cuello con sus colmillos, me sentía como en una nube con los húmedos labios de Zero en mi cuello y escuchando como bebía mi sangre hasta que se detuvo; su lengua limpio cualquier rastro de sangre en mi cuello antes de depositar un dulce beso en el lugar del mordico, me tomo mejor entre sus brazos antes de presionas sus labios contra los míos.

-Yo también te amo, a pesar de que sean un vampiro- dijo Zero cuando separo sus labios de los míos para que recuperáramos el aire.

Le mire con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en mi rojos labios manchado con mi propia sangre al igual que los de Zero que me miraba con ternura y allí bajo la luna llena Zero Kiryuu y yo nos juro amor eterno por que no queríamos menos que eso un amor para siempre.

¿**Fin**?

**N/A:** Hola a todas minas este es el primer fic de Vampiro Knight que hay que emoción o este capi va dedicado a: Dulce-chan y Kuroi Ai que me lo pidieron en espero les guste y dejen sus peticiones, nos vemos mañana con mas sexy vampiros Sayo!


	2. 2 Kaname

**Caballero Oscuro**

Kaname Kuran es uno de los pocos vampiros sangre pura que quedan, desde que lo conocí a la tierna edad de 6 años lo e amado y observado en silencio; el siempre me descubría mirándole y cuando me escondía de su mirada venia a encontrarme con una dulce sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras me tendía su mano, mi timidez es lo que siempre me detuvo de tomarla o de llamarle por su nombre en vez de por su apellido.

-Julii- me llamo a mis espaldas una voz que conocía muy bien, me voltee encontrándome a Kaname justo detrás de mí con su dulce sonrisa, que solo éramos capaces de ver Yuki o yo.

-Kuran-sama- le salude con una inclinación y las mejillas rojas mientras aferraba mis libros contra mi pecho ya que me dirigía hacia clase.

-Siempre tan formal Julii, deja que te ayude con esos libros- se ofreció caballerosamente inclinándose hacia mi quedando sus ojos marrón rojizo a la misma altura que los míos, lo que hizo que me pusiese roja de pies a cabeza.

-No… no es… ne… necesario, disculpe Kuran-sama- dije volviéndome a inclinar y saliendo corriendo de allí con el corazón acelerado, iba tan distraída corriendo que acabe chocando con alguien al doblar la esquina.

-Julii-chan!- dijo la persona con la que choqué cogiéndome del brazo y jalándome hacia él antes de que cayese al suelo, alce la mirada encontrándome con los pálidos y verdes ojos de Takuma.

-Takuma-kun- dije con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas al tenerme este abrazada a él.

-Estas bien Julii-chan?!- me pregunto antes de que viese algo tras de mi que le hizo soltarme al instante, me voltee solo para encontrar a Kaname con un rostro muy serio mirando intensamente a Takuma que parecía muy nervioso "me pregunto si Takuma-kun hizo algo para enojar a Kuran-sama" pensé mirando de uno al otro.

-Mis libros!- dije espantada al ver todos mis libro por los suelos por lo que me agache a recógelos tal y como hicieron Kaname y Takuma.

-Aquí Julii-chan- dijo Takuma extendiéndome uno de los libros que había recogido solo para ser arrebatado por Kaname que tenia el resto en sus brazos.

-Vamos Julii- dijo Kaname apartando la mirada de Takuma para empezar a caminar hacia la clase, yo mire por un segundo a Takuma antes de salir tras Kaname el cual para mi sorpresa no fue hacia la clase si no que entro en otra habitación.

-Kuran-sama?- dije entrando a la habitación con algo de temor solo para oír como se cerraba la puerta de un portazo tras de mi- ah!- grite dejando caer el libro que tenia en mis manos y volviéndome para encontrar a Kaname apoyado en la puerta cortándome toda vía de escape.

-Te llevas muy bien con Takuma, Julii- dijo Kaname empezando a acercarse a mí.

-So… somos ami… amigos de la in… infancia- dije tartamudeando ante su cercanía, el tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos observándome atentamente.

-Sin embargo a mi también me conoces desde la infancia y me llamas muy formalmente- dijo Kaname frunciendo el ceño mostrándome un rostro totalmente frustrado que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo… lo sien… siento- dije intentando escapar de su agarre solo para encontrarme atrapada entre una pared y él, estaba completamente ruborizada y de seguir Kaname tan cerca acabaría hiper ventilando.

-Quiero que me llames por mi nombre Julii- dijo Kaname acercando su rostro aun mas al mió, tanto que nuestra respiraciones se entremezclaban.

-Yo… no…- dije empezando a respirar más rápido.

-Dilo Julii- dijo Kaname acercándose aun mas haciendo que cerrase mi ojos al notar como sus suaves labios rozaban los míos sin llegar a besarme- di mi nombre Julii- repitió de nuevo pero con un toque de desesperación en su voz.

-Ka-na-me- pronuncié con un toque sensual del que no había sido consciente haciendo que Kaname soltara un gruñido bajo desde su garganta antes de apoderándose de mis delicado y rosado labios, los beso con frenesís saboreando su sabor y apretando su cuerpo contra el mió haciéndome sentir muy pequeña.

-Eres un verdadera tentación- dijo Kaname mientras seguía besándome moviendo sus labios sobre las míos mientras yo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, moviendo mis labios con timidez; nos separamos al quedarnos sin aire y Kaname me susurró al oído las palabras que tanto e anhelado escuchar de él.

-Ahora eres mía y yo no comparto con nadie- dicho esto Kaname me mordió sellando así una unión entre los dos que solo se reforzaría cuando yo bebiese de su sangre haciendo que estuviésemos juntos para la eternidad.

¿**Fin**?

**N/A: **Kyaaaaa! Kaname-sama me salio súper posesivo ^o^ que le parece? Va dedicado especialmente a **JulietaMisaki** que me lo pidió y a las amantes de este personajes o hagan sus peticiones y dejen comentarios pliss.

**P.D:** Puede que mañana me tome el día libre ¬.¬ aun no lo se es que estoy muerta de haber estado ayer hasta las tantas en la feria y encima estoy lesionada en el pie y con un cardenal un poco mas pequeño que mi mano cerca del hombro -.-u torpe como ninguna.

Gracias por sus peticiones y comentarios chicas.


End file.
